Lucian Political System
Current Lucian Leadership front_xlgamazingable44.jpg|AmazingAble44/Maliea-Lucian Leader The third Lucian Council...... Leader: Madi (WolfAmethyst163) & Maleia (AmazingAble44) Vice Leader: Joe (FightingCobra225) & William (ClassifiedCat40) & Nix (AnylizingCobra304) Secretary: Mary (ArrowStrong100) Spy: Jessica (CobraRed30) & Eli (CobraAzure40) Code-Breaker: Naomi (EmeraldCaptain12) & Irini (AmberProud9) Ambassador: Rebekah (DarkTiger40) Commander: Montego (CommanderLucian12) Assassin: Larry (FlyingSilver2) & Seeker (BlackDragon147) Advisor: TBD Lieutenant: James (AnalyzingBaseball14) The Lucian Council I After winning the Elections held by MagicRacer1,and ProudChallenger2 , also known as gabby (no caps) became the Leader of The Lucian Second Age. Her term shoud have ended on December 25 2011, but it lasted untill March/April time (the exact date is unkown -it is unclear if it ended before or after the Elections). At March/April time, she held Elections over 1 Month, for the following positions: Lucian Leader-ProudChallenger2 Lucian Vice-Leader (Lucian VP)-VivaciousReader1 Assassin Rep (2) Spy Rep (2) Code Breaker Rep (2) Gabby narrowly reclaimed the position of Leader, while RedPuppy47 (Red) became VP by 1 vote. Terrible Times/MIA When Gabby went Missing In Action (MIA), Red took over her duties as Temporary Leader (much to the disgust of 2nd Placed AmazingAble44) .The Lucians were in shambles, and reputation of the stronger branch was lost. After a long time, Red finally made the decision to take over as Leader. He was quickly interviewed by a member of the press on his way to the Lucian Council Headquarters (Classified Location): Reporter: Red, do you regret your decision at all? Red: No, I am doing the right thing for the Branch. Reporter: Do you think gabby would be disappointed? Red: It's possible. Reporter: And do you- Red: I really must be going. Goodbye. Resignation Some time into Red's Leadership, controversial Councillor FightingCobra225 (Joe) resigned, much to the disgust of Red. He then started the Lucian Branch Rebellion, infamous around the MB. This triggered massive Rebellions from the Tomas as well and was not stopped until Jen B stepped in and locked all threads and gave agents warnings concerning the livelihood of the MB and the Branches. Joe later repented his decision involving his Vesper Staus, to which Red kept him in an agonising week waiting for Red's response. Red was doing this deliberately. Funnily enough, it had no purpose, he just wanted to get his own back. Red knew he would re-appoint him eventually, as it happened later. Replacements Due to the new Leader's Rule, Red has appointed AmazingAble44 as his successor, as he resigned from his position as Leader. ClassifiedCat40, Code Breaker Rep and Red's personal friend has been confirmed as the replacement VP. This was technically supposed to be Mary, ArrowStrong100, taking over the position of VP because she was the Lucian Lieutenant. The New Lucian Age Following RedPuppy47 Red's resignation, the temporary leader, AmazingAble44 (Maleia) decided to move forward with holding the next Lucian elections, as did many others, including FightingCobra225 (Joe), the former Spy Representative, and CommanderLucian12 (Montego). There was a controversy over who would begin the elections, and it resulted in the the elections above. This began the New Lucian Age. New Positions-Lucian Council II There were two new positions added to the council. *Secretary-AmazingAble44 (Maliea) *Advisor-(This was technically not a new position considering that FightingCobra225 (Joe) was the last advisor)-CommanderLucian12 (Montego), CobraAzure40 (Eli) *Lieutenant-ArrowStrong100 (Mary) New Positions-Lucian Council III The Lucian Council III has so far only added two new positions. *Commander-CommanderLucian12 (Montego) *The Leader's personal advisor As you can see, the Lucian have had a long history, and it keeps building. But, of course, they're leaders! Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Council Category:Branch Political Systems Category:Lucian Users Category:Councils